Feudal Mission
by ABlv2drawAnime
Summary: Naruto and the rest of team seven has been assigned to protect Kagome. While there they find out some very interesting things. Crossover between Naruto and Inuyasha. Pairing: InuKag, SasuNaru, MiroSango, KakashiIruka Rated: T just in case.
1. The New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but this story the characters, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and the Hokage belong to Makashi Kisinoto. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Naraku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, AhUn, Kikyo, and Kaede belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This story is dedicated to my 5 year old little Taylor.

Chapter 1: The new mission

Sasuke was walking to the bridge where he usually meets team 7 when all of a sudden Naruto ran right into him from behind. "What the hell Naruto?" "Sorry Sasuke I gotta go tell Kakashi about the new mission we have." "What new mission?" "We have a new mission to protect Kagome. She acts like just a regular school girl but in truth she fights demons all the time. Her mother hired us to protect her until she finishes her mission to collect all these jewel shards. She already has a hanyou (Half Demon) named Inuyasha, a demon slayer Sango, a monk that would fit perfectly with Kakashi named Miroku, and a baby fox demon Shippo protecting her, plus counting the fact that she is a skilled priestess, but her mother thinks she needs more." "Oh Ok"

Sasuke and Naruto made there way to the bridge were they found Kakashi and Sakura waiting for them already. "Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted as she latched onto his arm. "Get off of me" he said shaking his arm. "Hey Kakashi-sensei I have something for you." Naruto shouted as he walked over to him. "What is it?" "It's a new mission." After Kakashi explain their new mission to them Sakura got an odd look on her face. "Why are we protecting a girl who fights demons? Shouldn't that be like an A rank mission?" "No because she already has some protection and because her grandfather specifically asked for me and my team." "Why use?" Naruto asked. "Because me and her grandfather used to be good friends and he knows how good at fighting we all are." "Oh Ok" Naruto said.

"So when do we leave for her shrine Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. "We leave once all of you are packed. So go pack be back her in one hour. Got that Naruto, One Hour." "Alright" So they all ran home to go pack enough supplies for at least 2 months. When Naruto arrived at the bridge everyone was there except for Sasuke. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked. "Apparently not here." Sakura said annoyed.

Sasuke's House

"I can't go there. I can't." Sasuke said sitting on his bed. When he looked at his clock he noticed he was late. "Well I guess I better go tell the guys I can't go" he said getting up of his bed and making his way to the rest of his team.

When he arrived he noticed that they all looked at him a little mad. "Where have you been teme?" Screamed Naruto. "Sorry" he said socking everyone. "Kakashi-sensei I can't go." "Why not Sasuke?" "Because I have a problem with going to shrines." "Oh well we wont be at the shrine most of the time we will be outside." "Oh Ok. I guess I can try to go then." Sasuke said and disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with all his things. A few minutes later they were off to Kagome and her weird world.


	2. Meeting Kagome n Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but this story the characters, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and the Hokage belong to Makashi Kisinoto. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Naraku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, AhUn, Kikyo, and Kaede belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2: Meeting Kagome and the gang

Two hours later they finally arrived at the shrine. "Kakashi, Long time no see." Louis said from the top of the shrine steps. "Same to you Louis." Kakashi said as he jumped to the top of them. As Louis finally noticed the rest of team 7 climbing the stairs he asked "So that's the rest of your team?" "Yea that's them. Sasuke the number one rookie." He said and pointed to him. Louis waved at him but only got a blank stare from him. "Who is this young girl?" he asked gesturing towards Sakura. "I'm Sakura, the number one brain. Hi!" "And the blonde?" "That's Naruto, the number one loudest prankster." Replied Kakashi as Louis nodded to Naruto. Naruto nodded back.

"Well come in don't just stand out here." A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties said as she came up behind Louis. "Hi. I'm Natasha, Louis's daughter and Kagome's mother." "Hello" Sakura replied cheerfully. As team 7 walked in the house they noticed a young girl walking down the steps with a rather mad looking man trailing behind her.

"Hi. You must be the ninja my mother hired. I'm Kagome." She said as the man behind her grunted. "Oh don't mind Inuyasha. He's just mad that my mother hired more people to protect me." "I'm Sakura. This is Sasuke," she said and pointed to him. "And this is Naruto." She said pointing to him. Kagome got a smile from Naruto and a blank stare from Sasuke. "And you are?" she asked pointing to Kakashi. "I'm Kakashi their sensei." "Alright can we go now? You know everyone's name now time to go." Said a very annoyed Inuyasha.

"Just a minute." Said Natasha coming around her father. "You all know you are to protect Kagome at all cost right?" "Yes we do." Said Sakura. "Ok you can go now." "Finally!" Said Inuyasha heading for the door.

As they walked outside Sasuke noticed they were heading for a small shrine. Kagome lead them inside until they were all surrounding an old well. "What's with the well?" asked Naruto. "Its how we get to my era you idiot." Inuyasha stated. "Your era?" Sakura interjected before Naruto could comment about being called an idiot. "Yea my era. I live 500 years in the past." "Didn't my mother tell you about us going into the past?" "No"

"Oh. Well Inuyasha and the rest of my friends live 500 years in the past. All we have to do is jump down this well and when we climb out we will be 500 years in the past." "That's impossible." Stated Sakura. "You can't go threw time at all. It defies all physics." She added. "That's what I thought the first time I fell down there but it does." Kagome replied. "Umm ok I guess we should go then." Sakura said. "Finally" Inuyasha said and jumped in followed by everyone else.

The end of chapter 2. Hope you like it. AliCat


	3. Meeting the rest of the Inu Gang

Chapter 3 : Finally meeting the rest og the Inu Gang

When they finally landed on the other side of the well and jumped out Naruto noticed something missing. "Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto. "She must not have crossed over. I wounder why?" pondered Kagome. "Who cares. Thats one less brat I have to babysit." stated Inuyasha. "Well Inuyasha, you must not know about these ninja then." countered Kakashi. "What the hell does that mean?" asked a now very confused Inuyasha. "It means, you idiot, that me and Naruto are very capable of taking care of ourselves and only use eachother as backup once in a while." stated Sasuke in a rather annoyed tone. "Oh...Hey wait a minute, I am not an idiot I just dont understand many things." "Which implies your an idiot. HaHaHa. Laughed Naruto. "Why you little..." "Inuyasha...SIT!!!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha hit the ground.

Just as he was getting up he heard Miroku yell from a distance "WHat did you do this time Inuyasha?" "Shut the hell up monk." "KAGOME!!!!" yelled a small orange bundle as it hurled itself at her. Just before it hit her Kakashi pulled her out of the way and Shippo hit the well with an aduble thud. "What the?!?!? Why did you move Kagome?" cried the orange puff as he finally unrolled himself and produced a small fox demon boy. "Sorry Shippo but my new bodygaurd moved me because he thought yuo were gonna attack me." "Oh. Well I would never attack Kagome Mr. Tall nija guy."

By that time Miroku and Sango hade caught up to them. "Hi I'm Miroku, the holy monk and this is Sango, the bueatiful demon slayer." "Well Hello. I'm Kakashi, their sensei. This is Naruto, the number one loudest ninja and Sasuke, the number one rookie." "Hi" "Hn" So can we go to the village now?" asked a very impacient Hanyou. "Were already one our way there." stated Kagome as she, the inu gang and team 7 were walking taword the village.

THE END of Chapter 3!!!!

AliCat


	4. A run In with Kaede

Chapter 4: A run In with Kaede

When they got to the village Kaede wasn't in her hut. "Where the hell is the old hag?" questioned Inuyasha. "Why are you always calling people names?" asked Shippo as he sat down in Kagome's lap. "Because you little brat, thats what she is she is an old hag. Just like you're a brat." "Kagome!!!! He's being mean to me." Whined shippo as he hid in her sleeping bag. "Inuyasha..." she said sweetly. "Ye-e-es?" he asked hesantly. she gave him a sweet smile that intently turned into a death look... "SIT!!!!!" and bam he hit the floor.

Team 7 only seeing this for the second time where just getting the hint that everytime Kagome said "sit" Inuyasha would hit the floor. "So Kakashi. How did my grandfather get ahold of you? I thought that it was really hard to get ahold of ninja." asked Kagome. "Well, he just decided to ask at the right time, when me and team 7 where in the village haveing a rest after a tuff mission." he answered. "Oh ok."

Just then Kaede decided to show up. "Oh" she said a little starteled to see that there were new people in her hut. "And who are your new friends Kagome?" she asked. "Oh Kaede. Umm. Thses are the new bodygaurds I was telling you about." "But they only look like a bunch of little kids." she said. "Who the hell are you calling little?" Naruto asked getting up. "Naruto calm down. NOW." said Sasuke just as calm as always.

The Present

"Sakura was just climbing out of the well when Kagome's little brother Sota poked his head in. "Hey what are you doing her? I thought that you were sapposed to be in the Fuedal area with the rest of the guys." "I was but for some reason I just couldn;t get through." "Oh that happened to me once and I never jumped in again." "Oh" "Well will yuo go play videogames with me?" Ummmm... Sure."

The end of Chapter 4!  
AliCat


	5. Late Night Talks

Sorry for not updating in so long, I moved and had to wait for my computer to get hooked up. I'm also sorry for not having very long chapters, but I'm running out of ideas. If you want to give me any ideas please feel free to email me at I'll make sure you get your credit. AliCat

Chapter 5: Late Night Talks

"Ok Kaede, The blonde haired young man is Naruto Uzamaki. He's very hyper and sensitive to being called a kid. The blue-black haired young man is Sasuke Uchiha. He's smart, powerful, and quite. He's also sensitive about his family. And finally, the silver haired man is Kakashi Hatake(sp) he's their sensei." stated Kagome as Kaede looked around at her new guests.

"Hello all. I'm Kaede, the priestess of this village." Kaede said as she took her seat in front of the fire. "Since it's getting late, lets head to bed so ye can leave early tomorrow. Guys you can have the hut next door. Girls you can stay in the room next to mine." "Alright. Come on guys. To the next hut." Kakashi said as he got up.

As the guys headed to the next hut the girls and Shippo headed to their room.

Guys hut

As the guys walked in to the hut, Inuyasha went to go get firewood. "so Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, what's it like to be a ninja?" Miroku asked as they all took a seat around the fire pit, waiting for Inuyasha to return with wood. Sasuke, not one to talk just sat there staring at him while Naruto answered. "Well it's really cool, and you get to have these really cool weapons, and you get to protect people." Naruto said all in one breath. "Oh. Cool." Miroku said a little creped out that Naruto had just said that.

Just then Inuyasha walked through the door, arms full of wood. "So Inuyasha, What exactly are we to do here?" Kakashi asked as Inuyasha sat down.

"Well, I don't know about you but I got to protect Kagome." Inuyasha said. "That's why we're here too. But I don't know what were here too do? I mean like how are we supposed to? Like what are we battling?" "Oh…umm.. Were battling demons that try to stop us, My elder brother Sesshomaru is mine so don't fight him, Naraku, you can fight him, and Kouga is mine too. All you have to do is make sure Kagome doesn't get hurt, and that Miroku keeps his hands to himself."

"Oh Ok"

Girls Hut---After Guys left

"So Kagome, what do you think of your new bodyguards?" Shippo asked as he snuggled up in her sleeping bag. "Well they're nice and Sasuke is hot but he's gay. Naruto is alright, maybe a little to hyper and gay too. Kakashi is hot too but again gay." "What does this "gay" mean?" Sango asked as she started at Kagome confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you might not have "gay" people. A "gay" person is a person who likes their own sex. For example, Naruto likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes Naruto. They're gay together even if they don't know it yet."

"Oh Oh"

End Chapter 5. Hope you like it. AliCat


	6. Sasuke's fear and Inuyasha's past

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year though.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything in the story but the plot.

Chapter 6: Sasuke's fear, Inuyasha's past

The next day after everyone had rested and they said goodbye to Kaede they were on there way west. "Inuyasha why are we headed west?" asked Kagome not wanting to run into Sesshomaru. "Because there's something there I need to pick up." Stated Inuyasha not even looking at her. "What could possibly be in the west that you need? That land is owned by your brother. He won't let you take anything from there." Kagome whined. "First off, he only owns half the land in the west, the rest belongs to me. Second, What I need is mine to begin with. He has no right not to give it to me. Thirdly, he's probably not even going to know we came unless he smells us. I'm going to my old house, we'll it's really a shrine but my mother had told me when she first learned of her death approaching, to go there once I met a young priestess, a young demon slayer, a young fox demon, a young monk, three young ninjas and their sensei. I thought she had gone insane considering, a demon slayer would try to kill me, a monk and priestess would try to purify me, and a fox demon would try to eat me. Not only that but ninjas are not very common here and I didn't think that they were real. I only dreamed of them and Sesshomaru had told me tales about them for a long time." Growled Inuyasha. Then he ran ahead of them and stopped at the top of a hill.

As the rest of the gang caught up with Inuyasha they all looked down at the village at the bottom of the hill. There in the middle of the village stood the most gorgeous shrine anyone had ever seen. All around the shrine were flowers of every different kind. The shrine Kagome guessed was bigger than her house. "Wow Inuyasha that house is huge. Why didn't you ever tell us you lived in a house like that?" Shippo asked. "Because I didn't think it was that important that ya'll know I lived in a shrine with maids and servants and all." Growled Inuyasha. "It is important Inuyasha. You were treated like royalty and yet you have horrible manners and a really rude personality." Shippo said then jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to Kakashi's to avoid getting hit. Kakashi didn't seem to notice as he and the rest of the group started to walk towards the house, or so they thought.

Sasuke still stood at the top of the hill not wanting to look like a chicken but then again not wanting to go to the shrine either. He didn't want those horrible memories to come back. He had finally got ride if them when he became good friends with Naruto. He didn't want them to come back; he didn't want to see the look of worry on Naruto's face when he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He hated how just standing there looking at the shrine made the awful memories start bubbling again in his head waiting to burst out and be revealed.

Naruto finally noticed Sasuke had not joined them. "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong? Don't you want to go to the really pretty house?" he asked curiously. "Of course I want to go to the house dobe. But I can't. I just can't go to the shrine." Sasuke stated and turned back to the woods were he found a nice tree to lounge against.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang had finally reached the edge of the village. As the walked into the village many of the villagers stopped and stared. Then all the whispers started. "That's him. That's the filthy half-breed. What's he doing here? What are those humans doing with him? Why did he come back? I thought we got ride of him. Do you think he's here to avenge his filthy mother? Does his brother know he's here?" And on these whispers went until finally Miroku had had enough. "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled loud enough for the entire village to shut up and stare at him. That's when Kagome piped in. "Inuyasha is not a filthy half-breed. He is more pure than any of us. This is his village. He can come here anytime he wants to. Inuyasha is kind-hearted and smart. No you didn't get rid of him and you never will. And I don't know why he would want to avenge his mother but that's not the reason we came back." Stated Kagome boldly. "And who has such authority to state this?" asked one of the older villagers. "I am a priestess and guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Also I am a descendent of the powerful guardian priestess Midoriko." Kagome stated while standing with her hands on her hips. All of the villagers just looked at her in shock. Surely a priestess wouldn't be defending a half-breed like him. Would she?

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was trying to convince Sasuke to get up and go to Inuyasha's shrine. "Come on Sasuke get up, let's go." Naruto said practically trying to drag him by his legs. Key word being trying, for Sasuke had his arms wrapped around the tree he had been leaning on. "No." Sasuke stated simply. "Come on. Why are you being such a baby about it? It's only a shrine." (Clearly Naruto had never heard Sasuke's sad tale.) "If I told you why I can't go would you leave me alone?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed now. "YES!!" Naruto exclaimed although in his head he knew that would never happen.

"Alright I'll tell you…

Chapter 6 DONE!!!

AliCat: Please review. It'll make me write the next chapter faster.


	7. Sasuke's sad tale

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's sad tale**

**I'm so so so very very very sorry I haven't written in so long I moved then my computer was down. Anyway, I'm so sorry. I promise never to make you wait this long for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**SASUNARU**

**Recap** - "Alright, I'll tell you..."

**Now** -

Naruto got comfortable against the tree that Sasuke had just been clinging to. Sasuke inhaled sharply then settled down next to Naruto. When Sasuke finally got comfortable enough, he began his sad tale.

"When I was little, remember how Itatchi used to walk me to your house in the morning and then walk use to school each morning?"

"Yea" "Well that last day that my family was alive, Itatchi walked me to your house like usual, but as we were walking I noticed that there was something different about my brother that day. He seems out of it, when I asked him what was wrong he just shook his head and flicked me in mine. Well when I got home that day I noticed that all the lights were out and that no one seemed to be home. As I walked in my house, I noticed that no one greeted me. Then all of a sudden I heard a horrible bloody curling scream. As I ran towards the scream, I froze. There lying on the floor was my ma and pa. They were both dead." Sasuke had begun to cry. Naruto realized how upset Sasuke was so he put his arm around Sasuke and let him cry into his chest.

When Sasuke was sure he had stopped crying, he lifted his head from Naruto's chest and began again. "Itatchi was standing over them with the most unnerving smirk on his face. I just wanted to run away but found that I couldn't move. Then all of a sudden I was screaming and Itatchi was right in my face; that smirk still there." Sasuke had gotten this foreign look on his face that suggested he wanted nothing more then to curl up in a ball and cry.

A few moments later, he finally began again, "Itatchi punched me in my stomach and then decided I wasn't worth killing. He let me live, but only as long as I lived the way he wanted me to. Itatchi wanted me to grow up hating everyone and pushing them away. He wanted me to hate him for what he did. He wanted to make sure that my life revolved around him. I made my life revolve around him so that I could get revenge for destroying my clan; I wanted to make him suffer just the way he made me suffer all these years. I hate him, every time I think about what he did; it just makes me madder and madder. I can't believe he did that. I loved him, I thought he was the greatest and he destroyed everything." By now Sasuke had started to cry again, and once again Naruto moved him to lean against his chest.

"You didn't have to revolve your whole life around him. I mean you could have still gotten friends and still been able to get revenge. You could have gotten stronger even though you had friends. Just look at me. I tried to make friends with everybody and because of that I got stronger trying to protect them. I'm really sorry to hear about that, I wish I could have helped you. Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know about that. Besides you made friends even though your brother didn't want you to. Sasuke, you're one of the strongest people I know." Naruto had started crying as he finished his sentence.

**INU GANG & KAKASHI**

Recap Surely a priestess wouldn't be defending a half-breed like him. Would she?

Now

"Prove it" yelled one of the villagers. "Prove to us that you're the descendant of Midoriko.

"Alright I'll prove it." And so Kagome drew back her bow and putting a little of her spiritual power in it, let it fly. The arrow went soaring and embedded itself in a nearby tree trunk. Because of the power she put in it the tree exploded.

"Wow, she really is a priestess." "I didn't know a powerful priestess was around anymore, not after Kikyo died." The villagers had all started to whisper at once. Finally the headman came to the front of the group.

"Priestess, please forgive me and my village, we have disgraced you and Lord Inuyasha. We didn't know a hanyou could be anything but a filthy half-demon, but you have proved us wrong. If Lord Inuyasha can travel with a priestess of your power then he must surely be pure or else you would purify him. I'm sorry."

Then the headman turned to his village and said "Anyone who harms Lord Inuyasha or any of his guests will be publicly executed for defying not only me but Lord Inuyasha, Priestess Kagome, and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank You. Come on Inuyasha lets get to your shrine." Stated Kagome. Just then Kakashi noticed his team wasn't there. Have any of you seen Naruto and Sasuke?" "No they stayed at the top of that hill. The raven haired boy looked a little afraid to come down here." Said Shippo from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. "Oh, okay."

"Will they be alright by themselves?" Kagome asked just a bit worried that her new bodyguards would die. "Oh, they'll be fine. They both have incredible power." "Oh okay, I guess they'll just meet us here."

**END CHAPTER 7!!**

**Finally finished. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**AliCat**


End file.
